A Movie of True Love
by rizeleth
Summary: Summary: The ninjas of Konoha were given a mission to act in a movie. Love teams are made… what will happen? Will love bloom and became true? Or will it just stay inside the camera?
1. Chapter 1: Your mission act?

**A MOVIE OF TRUE LOVE**

**Summary: **The ninjas of Konoha were given a mission to act in a movie. Love teams are made… what will happen? Will love bloom and became true? Or will it just stay inside the camera?

0

**CHAPTER ONE: YOUR MISSION…ACT?**

Tsunade called the jounins of Konoha for a meeting. When all of them had gathered she started.

"I would like to discuss if you will allow your teams for this mission." Tsunade started.

"What kind of mission is that?" Kurenai asked.

"Well their mission is to go act in a movie that Atukamo Mizuki is making." Tsunade said.

"They are going to be actors! But how come these things are considered as a mission?" Asuma asked.

"Well the productions of this movie asked for our help and as a village we will comply with that." Tsunade answered.

"Hokage-sama can't they hire some actors that are well train in acting? Why did they choose our ninjas?" Kakashi asked.

"Apparently Kakashi they saw your teams and thought that they will fit the script perfectly. So do you agree or not?" she asked.

"We will just talk about this situation." Kakashi said and the jounins huddled up for a talk.

Tsunade waited patiently from what the jounins will decide. They were whispers heard in the jounins. Almost half a minute has passed and they are still talking with each other. Tsunade is becoming really inpatient. Another minute has passed and finally the jounins has faced her.

"Have all of you decided to accept this mission?" Tsunade asked.

"Well I think my team will be really glad to accept this mission." Gai said in his loud voice. "I will bring my team right after this meeting to know more about this mission."

"Well in my team I'm not really sure… maybe Naruto would love it and Sakura might too. But Sasuke… I'm pretty sure he will say no but what the heck this would be fun to see them act. I accept." Kakashi said.

"Since the two already accepted the mission I'll do too." Asuma said.

"I guess it would be a nice experience. So, all of us accept." Kurenai concluded.

"Then it is settled…tell your teams to go here this instance for the role they are going to portray and also to know further instructions." Tsunade said.

"There is one question Hokage-sama." Kakashi mentioned.

"What is it!" Tsunade growled because the meeting is taking to long.

"Are we going to act with our teams?" Kakashi started that receive some looks from the other jounins.

"I believe so…" Tsunade answered. "Now leave!"

The jounins went out happily. "I cannot believe we are going to act." Kurenai said.

"So am I." Asuma agreed. "Well we can't just let our students be the only one receiving the fame we should too." Kakashi said. The jounins all nod in agreement and of they went to tell their teams.

A pink haired girl rushed towards the Team 7 meeting place. Her name was Haruno Sakura and today she was happy for they are going to do another mission. When she arrived she saw a very familiar person. He was Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke is leaning in a tree while his eyes are closed as if in a meditation. 'Like always, he is early. I wonder what he is thinking.' Sakura thought and looked at him. He immediately opened his eyes when he sensed someone really familiar and saw her.

"Good morning, Sasuke." Sakura greeted. She decided to not use -kun in his name again because she thought it bothered him. Even though she stopped calling him that she still loves him with all her heart but also decided to stop her illusions that he would return her affections. She is just happy that he is around.

"Hn." was Sasuke's reply and thought _'She just call me Sasuke where is the –kun?'_

'**Why? Are you upset because she just called you Sasuke and not Sasuke-kun?'** a voice in his head suddenly said.

'_Who the heck are you? And I'm not upset the truth is I'm happy because she stop bothering me.'_ he defended but some side of him was saying that he is lying.

'**I'm you baka! One more thing you are lying I can sense it because as I said I'm you.'** his inner self defended.

'Whatever.' Sasuke answered.

'**Cold hearted jerk.'** His inner self retorted.

'Humph.' he thought and made his inner self shut up.

Sakura looked at the raven haired boy beside her and pulled him out of his own world. "Sasuke are you alright?" she asked with a hint of curiosity. "I'm fine." he said in a monotone voice. "Aahh…okay." she returned and looks in the other direction. Sasuke was surprised with her acts. First the –kun thing, now the less annoying act. 'She always bothers me when I look troubled but now she just asked me once and went back at looking at who knows what!' he thought.

Sasuke is looking at the girl beside him. Silence roams around the two of them and it is bothering him. He always says that he wants a peaceful surrounding and now he is getting it but he doesn't like the feeling. 'What the hell is wrong with you Sakura! Why aren't you talking or something!" Sasuke asked in his thoughts.

'**Why are you so paranoid that she isn't talking to you?' **his inner self spoke again.

'You are here again! I am not paranoid! Why would I be? Beside an Uchiha never felt paranoid just for a girl!' Sasuke spat to his inner self.

'**She isn't just any girl she is the girl you really like.'** his inner self countered.

'Why you little-' he thought but was cut when their blonde hair teammate called them.

"Good morning Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme!" he greeted happily.

"Hello Naruto." Sakura replied. "Dobe." Sasuke said. "What did you say bastard!" Naruto angrily asked. "Are you deaf?" he said coldly. "Why you-" Naruto said and dashed towards Sasuke while Sasuke readied himself. He was about to attack when a large 'puff' was heard.

"Hello… sorry I'm late you see I've got-" he explained but was cut of by two of his students.

"In the road of life. Gosh Kakashi-sensei can't you think of a more believable lie!' Sakura and Naruto said in unison.

Kakashi just sweat dropped and cleared his voice. "Well you have a mission today."

"Yes! What kind of mission is it?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade-sama will explain it to you once we reached her office so let's go." he said and lead the group to the Hokage's office. The three ninjas just followed him…

All the teams had already arrived when Team 7 came. After a while of waiting the Hokage entered. "All of you are called here to do a special mission." she said.

"Baa-chan is the mission that hard that all the teams are called?" Naruto asked.

"Don't call me baa-chan! And to answer your question… the truth is this mission is quite easy." she said.

"What are we going to do?" Shikamaru asked.

"Didn't your sensei tell you what are you going to do?" Tsunade asked and glared at the jounins.

"Not really… I guess they want you to explain it for us to be clear enough for us to understand." Shino answered.

"Probably… anyways you are going to star in a movie directed by Atukamo Mizuki." she said.

"WHAT!" almost all the ninjas exclaimed.

"That is true and if you are thinking of backing out I'm afraid you can't do so because your sensei's already agreed and it can't be changed. With that all of the ninjas glared at their teachers.

"It is settled go back here tomorrow to know what role are you playing and to meet the director himself." Tsunade ended and dismissed the teams. They went back towards their home thinking of one thing… 'This movie must be good or else our sensei will suffer…'


	2. Chapter 2: The roles and plot

**CHAPTER TWO: THE ROLES AND PLOT**

The teams of Konoha are gathered in the Hokage's office where they waited patiently for the arrival of the Hokage herself. After 5 minutes she entered the room and went to her desk.

"I'm glad that all of you are here. Today all of you are going to meet the director himself. He will explain your characters and everything. Any questions?" Tsunade said and the teams just shake their heads.

"Alright! Mizuki-san you can come in now." Tsunade called. As she did an old bearded man who looks about in his early 40's came in. All of them bowed at the said man in respect.

"I would like all of you to meet Atukamo Mizuki. He is the director of the said movie and he'll explain everything to all of you." Tsunade explained.

"Hello Mizuki-san, I'm Ka-" Kakashi started but was cut by that person himself.

"You are Kakashi… am I right?" he said amused. "Hai!" Kakashi answered with a confused look plastered in his face. "Judging by your face you must be wondering why I know you already. And not only you I also know everyone around here." he stated.

"If it's alright with you would you tell us why you know us already?" Kurenai asked.

"Well it's because I've have heard a lot about you and as a director I try to know my cast really well besides I really have a feeling that those characters will fit you very well. Besides it's really based on your story" he said but said the last part too low that no one heard him.

"Aaahh… so what are we going to do today?" Asuma asked.

"As Hokage-sama told you we'll talk about the plot of the movie and your characters. Here is your copy of the scripts that will give you guide to the story." He said and handed each of them a copy of the script.

"Sir, can we have a little background about the story?" Sakura asked politely. "Sure, Sakura… the movie is actually a drama/comedy/romance. It revolves to 2 ordinary teenagers and those people around them. That girl loved the boy with all her heart but the boy kept on rejecting her even though deep inside he loved her too. Once he realized this… someone has already trying to win her heart. And he'll try his best to get her back. And that is the summary of it." Mizuki explained.

"That is a really kawaii story!' Ino exclaimed.

"But…the start of the story is somewhat familiar." Hinata said thoughtfully.

"Anyways can you tell us who we will portray?" Kiba said and an 'Arf" from Akamaru was heard.

"Alright here is your role the lead characters would be…." Mizuki started.

"I'm sure it would be me because I am drop dead gorgeous" Ino exclaimed and everyone around her just sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry Ino but the lead actress is going to be Sakura" Mizuki stated. "Me?" Sakura asked in bewilderment. "Her?" Ino said at the same time as Sakura. "Yes you, Sakura. You'll play the girl in the story her name is Kaura. Kaura is a beautiful girl who is adored by others and admired by boys. She is madly in love with Soske who is going to be played by Sasuke." Mizuki said.

"What? Sakura is going to be more famous than me so unfair! And she gets pair with Sasuke-kun so not fair!" Ino pouted on the other hand Sakura just remained speechless though her inner self is different. **'Alright you're the girl Sakura! We got paired up with Sasuke-kun and you became the lead character! You go girl! In your face Ino-pig' **her inner self cheered.

"As I was saying Sasuke will play Soske, a snobbish and cold hearted heartthrob. He is slowly feeling a certain feeling for Kuara but disregarded it by saying painful words to her. Next is Naruto… he will play Runo, the best friend of Soske and a friend of Sakura. He loves ramen very much and likes Kuara's friend Hina which is going to be played by Hinata." Mizuki said.

"M-me?" Hinata asked who is know as red as tomato. 'I'm going to be paired with Naruto-kun' she thought.

"Hinata-chan can you believe we are going to be a love team!" Naruto said happily not sensing the feeling of the certain Hyuuga. "Y-y-yes Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered.

"Anyways… Shino will play as Shinn a serious boy who always helps others. He collects and adores bugs. And his friend is Kai, played by Kiba, another hyper-active guy who always carry a dog name Kamaru. He's one of the close friends of Hina whose cousin is Eiji which will be portrayed by Neji. He is the 2nd most popular heartthrob in the village and always challenges Soske like Runo. And is over protective to his cousin. Next is Tenten… you'll play as Nen, another one of Kaura's friend. She love's Eiji but doesn't show it. Rock Lee would be Keel, a weird looking boy. He is one of the biggest fan boys of Kaura and fights everyone with weird competitions. Ino would be playing Ina. Kaura's best friend. She also like Soske but find true love from the person named Mashiru, played by Shikamaru; he is a lazy ass genius. He is in love with Ina even if he tells everyone that love is troublesome. He's best friend is Hoji who loves potato chips and is played by Chouji. Next is your sensei's, Asuma would play Masu, loves his tobacco very much and looks out for Ina, Mashiru, and Hoji. Kurenai would be Naiku; she gives advice to the girls of the village. Gai will be Agi, a weird looking guy who looks like Keel and keeps on challenging Kashi which is lastly played by Kakashi; He is Soske's guardian and loves perverted book and the cupid of the group. Any questions?" Mizuki finished.

"I have one… why do the characters in the movie sounded as if it were us in a different name?" Sakura asked.

"That is why I have chosen all of you. Besides it is based on your stories well some of it." He answered and again said the last one in a whisper no one had heard.

"Alright we all understand. When are we going to shoot this movie?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Two days from now so you could memorize the scripts and be ready anymore questions." He asked again. No one in the group answered. "So that's about it we will shoot the first scene in Konoha park so go there two days from now and you will also meet some other cast of the movie. That is all. And the title of the movie is 'You'll always stay in my Heart." He finished.

"Okay Mizuki-san is done. All of you are dismissed and please study your roles carefully." Tsunade said and the teams went out and everyone went to different directions. Two days from now they lives and heart will change forever…

Author's note:

Author's note:

Thanks for the reviews! I look forward for more (:-p). by the way, if you have time, please do read my other story entitled "Just Never," thanks.


	3. Chapter 3: A day before filming

**CHAPTER THREE: A DAY BEFORE FILMING**

Sakura is slowly walking in Konoha Park. The very next day is the start of the film shooting and she was just reading her script while taking in the place where they are going to shoot. Since she was so preoccupied in reading her lines she didn't notice someone. She bumped to that person's body and fell backwards.

"Miss, are you okay?" the person asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry I wasn't looking." Sakura apologized but was still not looking at the person.

"No, it's alright. You don't need to say sorry. I wasn't looking myself. Here let me help you." the person said and gave his hands to her.

"Thanks." Sakura said and held the hand the person offers.

"By the way I'm Dylan and you are?" The person asked.

"I'm-" was all Sakura said after finally looking at the boy she just bumped into. He has brown hair, beautiful blue eyes and has fair skin. He was about the age of her and Sakura was so lost in those gentle blue eyes.

"Miss? Are you alright?" Dylan asked at the dazed teen that is looking at him. He was waving his hands in Sakura's face signaling her to wake up.

"Sorry… yes I'm fine." Sakura said her face was as red as tomato.

"It's a good thing that your fine. Umm... miss you didn't actually finished saying your name." He said politely with a smile that made Sakura blushed more.

"Oh…I-I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Sakura answered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Sakura." Dylan said and kissed her hand.

"U-uh… j-just c-call me S-Sakura." she stuttered and was looking at this gorgeous young man in front of her and just kissed her hand. **'Wow… Sakura you are so lucky. Can you imagine you just bump to someone this handsome?' **Her inner self cheered. _'I guess… but Sasuke-kun is much more handsome than he is.'_ Sakura thought.

'**You're kinda right. But you can't deny he is sweet and handsome too…' **

'_Yeah…he is. But I like Sasuke-kun more'_

'**I know. Hey I think he is going to talk to you now.'** her inner self said changing the subject about the Uchiha.

Sakura then went back to this world and looked at the teen. "Sakura… umm… would you like to go with me and eat lunch." Dylan asked shyly.

"What?" Sakura asked not believing what she just heard. "I just asked you to lunch. Don't worry my treat. Just to …ummm… say sorry for not looking in my way and bumping into you. So is it alright?" Dylan asked hopefully. "I guess there is nothing wrong with it. Sure why not." Sakura said with a smile.

"Thank you. I know this great place where they serve great food." Dylan said happily and pulled Sakura gently to the busy streets.

The sole survivor of the Uchiha clan is walking in the park at the same time as Sakura. He was about to take a turn when he saw someone. _'What is she doing here?'_ Sasuke asked himself. He was about to approach her when he noticed she was not alone. _'Who is that guy!'_ Sasuke asked furiously.

'**Maybe it's one of her suitor. Look at them they seem to be a cute couple.'** his inner self said.

'_Would you shut up?' _Sasuke hissed to his inner self. After saying that he was glaring that guy so hard. If looks could kill he must have killed it a thousand times. _'The nerve of that guy! Who is he to talk with 'my' Sakura?' _Sasuke muttered in anger.

'**Your Sakura? Did I hear correctly? You just said your Sakura?'** his inner self said with a hint of teased.

'_Would you just leave me alone?'_ Sasuke said angrily.

'**Sorry I can't I'm you remember. Besides they are leaving already'** his inner self said which made Sasuke look at the two.

'_Shit! Where is he taking Sakura? I'm going to follow them.'_ Sasuke decided.

'**Why are you going to follow them? Are you worried about Sakura? Or are you worried that guy might steal her from you? Or are you just plain jealous'** his inner self said that made Sasuke's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

'JUST SHUT UP! Fine… I'm worried about Sakura and I'm god damn jealous! Okay!' Sasuke said angrily.

'**It's good thing you said the truth. Now let's spy on them. Hahaha.'** his inner self laughed that made Sasuke sweat drop.

On Naruto's side he was having a very very hard time memorizing his lines. He then got an idea that he must have eaten small amount of ramen that is why he is having his hardest time in his life. "Ichiraku here I come!'' Naruto screamed and run to the shop with his script in his hand.

When Naruto reached Ichiraku he saw a familiar looking girl. She has short violet hair and her jacket made Naruto recognized her. "Hinata-chan! Hi… I'm glad you are here." Naruto greeted happily and sat next to her.

"N-Naruto-kun, y-you're g-glad I'm here? W-why?" Hinata stuttered.

"Well since we have a scene together why don't we practice? And would you help me remember my lines? If you do I'll pay for the ramen you're going to eat." Naruto said.

"T-that is s-so sweet of you. S-sure I-I'll help you." Hinata said with a shy smile and her thoughts field with. _'I'm going to spend my day with Naruto-kun!'_

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan. Just order all the things you like my treat!" Naruto exclaimed and flashed a big grin to her.

Shikamaru is looking lazy at the clouds. He had already memorized his lines in just reading it and today he was looking at the drifting clouds. "This day is so troublesome." he said lazily.

"Hey, Shika." a voice of a girl called him.

"Troublesome." was all he said and stayed looking at the clouds.

"Don't ignore me lazy-ass" she exclaimed and blocked the clouds by facing Shikamaru who is lying in the grass.

"What do you want Ino?" he asked with great boredom in his voice.

"Simple…I want you to help me with my acting and lines." Ino answered. "Why me?" Shikamaru asked again.

"Because I want to and you're so smart so you can teach me easily." Ino answered yet again.

"What if I don't want too?" Shikamaru asked again though a slight amusement is heard from his voice.

"I'll cry!" Ino warned. "That is so childish. You are so troublesome you know?" Shikamaru said in a slight happy voice.

"Heh… I know. Maybe that is why Sakura became the lead." Ino said which shocked Shikamaru.

"You are not mad at her for being the lead and Sasuke's partner?" he asked in disbelief.

"Nah… I guess I'm beaten by her already. So Shika what is you're answer?" Ino said with a cute puppy eyes.

Shikamaru sighed and stands up. "Troublesome…" was all he said and held Ino's hand towards a place where he could help her. Ino just smiled at him.

Neji is reading his script carefully. When the bushes suddenly made a swishing sound. "Tenten, why are you here?" Neji asked not even looking at the place.

"Heh… you are really good you already know it's me." Tenten said.

"Hmm…So why are you here?" Neji asked again.

"Ummm… I just need to practice our scene. If it is alright with you?" Tenten asked but her mind is saying _'And I also want to be with you.'_

"Can't you practice with someone else pretending like me?" Neji asked still not looking at her.

"I can but I think it is not the same if it's not you." Tenten answered.

"Why?" he asked now looking straight in her eyes.

"Because… ummm… you are the only Hyuuga Neji." Tenten answered.

"You know Tenten you're making me laugh." Neji said with a smile.

Tenten paled from those words. _'I'm so embarrassed I'm making a fool in front of Neji. Stupid, stupid, stupid.'_

"Tenten are you alright?" Neji asked with worry.

"I-I'm fine… sorry to disturb you I'm going." Tenten said sadly.

"Where are you going?" Neji asked. "I don't know... maybe to find someone to practice my lines with." Tenten answered.

"Wait I didn't said I don't like to practice with you. Actually it's nice to have you company. Besides you give me happiness." Neji said with a slight blush crossing his face.

"Really?" Tenten asked her face brightening up. "Really." Neji said with a small smile gracing his handsome face…

Back to Sasuke and Sakura:

Sakura and her new found friend entered a restaurant with Sasuke tailing them cautiously. _'So they are going on a date. My mission for today is… ruining their lunch date.'_ Sasuke thought and followed the two inside the restaurant…

**A/N:** I'm tired of typing already so the continuation of the story will be on the next chapter… I'm going to post. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4: A day before filming 2

**CHAPTER FOUR: A DAY BEFORE FILMING 2**

The two went in the restaurant followed by the Uchiha. As the 'couple' sat down Sakura immediately saw Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke! Wanna join us?" she asked.

With that Sasuke has a smirk in his face and nod at Sakura's offer. Once he went near the two Sakura introduced him to Dylan.

"Dylan, meet Sasuke. He's a teammate of mine." Sakura introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke." Dylan said politely and extended his hands.

"Hn." was Sasuke's reply and sat down in the table.

Sakura sweat dropped and apologized to Dylan… "I'm sorry Dylan, Sasuke isn't that social." she said.

"It's alright Sakura. No need to say sorry." Dylan replied. Sakura was about to sit down when Dylan pull the chair for her which was returned with a smile from Sakura and a light blush.

Sasuke on the other hand has his brows twitching. "Show-off!" he whispered.

"Pardon, did you something Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Iie." he answered.

"Ohh… I thought you said something." was all Sakura said. Then a waitress came and asked there orders. Once they were finish the waitress excuses herself to get their meals.

"Sakura, what are you reading when I bumped into you?" Dylan asked.

"It's a script to a movie that we are going to shoot tomorrow." Sakura answered.

"Really? Can you tell me the title of the movie if you don't mind?" Dylan asked.

"Not at all… it's 'You'll always stay in my Heart." Sakura answered.

"Great! I'm also one of the casts. I'm the boy who will court Kaura." Dylan said which made Sasuke slightly fall off his seats.

"You're going to play Daisuke?" Sasuke suddenly asked which earned a look from the two.

"Hai… What are your roles?" he asked again.

"I'm going to play Kaura and Sasuke will play Soske." Sakura explained.

"What a coincidence. You two are the lead characters. It is nice to meet both of you." Dylan said.

"You too, Dylan." Sakura said and a nod from Sasuke.

'_This is not good. He is going to be my rival in the movie and I think even in real life. Must do my mission to destroy there date. But how?" _he thought

While he was thinking there order came. The trio then ate silently. The aura around was getting into Sakura's nerve but since Sasuke doesn't like to talk much she tried to strike a conversation with Dylan instead.

"Dylan-'kun' is acting in a movie easy?" She asked out of the blue.

"Actually no… acting is really fun once you get use to it." Dylan said thoughtfully.

"Really? I hope I'll do fine with this movie and everything." Sakura said.

"I think you would." he reassured. And the two of them continued talking with Sasuke having that black aura surrounding him. _'Tch… this two totally forgotten about me! And why did Sakura suddenly call that show-off Dylan-kun!'_ Sasuke thought angrily.

'**Maybe Sakura like that Dylan.'** his inner self said.

'_What Sakura liking a show-off and a-thinking-his-all-that-perfect boy! That's nonsense!'_ Sasuke answered his inner self.

'**Why would it be nonsense? Just think of a plan already will ya! And drag Sakura out there!'** his inner self concluded.

'_Alright…'_ Sasuke said and went back to reality

"Umm, Sakura?" Sasuke called.

"Yes?"

"Ummm… would you… ahh…" Sasuke stuttered.

"Yes?"

"Would you…umm… go practice lines with me?" Sasuke offered.

"Yes?" Sakura said absentmindly then she realized what Sasuke just said. "Wait… you're asking me to practice with you?" Sakura asked in a bewildered tone. Sasuke just nodded in reply and that made Sakura's mind fly off.

"Dylan, Sakura and I need to go. Here's our payment." Sasuke said and drag the dazzled Sakura out of the restaurant. Dylan was about to retort but Sasuke and Sakura already disappeared.

When Sakura's mind went back she immediately pinched herself. "Ouch!" she said and heard a familiar voice teased "Trying to see if you're still in dream land or something." Sakura looked at the raven haired boy who has a large smirk playing in his lips.

"I…uh… just… umm… never mind." Sakura just said because she can't think of a good excuse which made Sasuke's smirk grew wider.

"Cat got your tongue?" Sasuke teased even more which made Sakura blush in deep crimson red.

"I… uh… no. Anyways where is Dylan-kun?" Sakura asked changing the subject not knowing that the name triggered Sasuke mood and his aura darkened. "Why are you asking where that show-off is?" he muttered darkly.

"Show-off? Dylan-kun is not a show-off… I think. Anyways just remember where going to practice our line right?" Sakura said.

"Hn…" was all Sasuke said but was fuming deep inside _'Dylan-kun is not a show-off. Hmm… that guy must have brain washed Sakura or something. And what is her problem calling that person with my 'kun'!'_

'**Jealous…' **a voice in his head whispered.

'_You again! Can't you ever just once disappear?'_ Sasuke asked in an irritated way.

'**I wish… but you see I can't because I'm you.' **his inner self answered.

'_Whatever…'_ he said and went back in focusing there throw lines. It was almost nighttime when both of them have finished practicing.

"Sasuke, thanks for practicing with me. I hope I'm not a bother." Sakura said.

"No problem." Sasuke replied. "Well it's getting late already. See you tomorrow Sasuke." Sakura said and was about to go home when a hand stopped her.

"I'll walk you home." Sasuke offered which left Sakura blinking once or twice. _'Did the Uchiha Sasuke just offer to walk me home?' _she asked herself.

'**He sure did! You go girl! I'm sure everyone in Konoha would envy me. I was asked by the Uchiha Sasuke!' **her inner self was screaming.

Sakura was just staring at Sasuke absentmindly which was getting on his nerves. "Umm… Sakura can I walk you home or not!" he asked a bit irritated. That woke Sakura a little which she returned with a small nod since she still can't talk because she's still in shock. The two of them was walking silently towards Sakura's house. Sasuke was walking hand in hand with Sakura which they didn't notice at all. Once they arrived in her front door that was when Sakura truly woke up.

"Thanks for walking me home Sasuke-'kun'." Sakura said adding the –kun as an afterthought. Unknown to her Sasuke was happy inside because of her calling his name with the suffix. "Your welcome Sakura." he replied. "Goodnight Sasuke-kun. See you tomorrow." she said and went in but she then noticed Sasuke still holding her hand. "Sasuke-kun… um… your hand." she said. "Sorry" Sasuke said with a light blush creeping in his face but lucky for him Sakura didn't notice his blush. "No it's okay. Goodnight again." Sakura said and before she went in she gave a light kiss on Sasuke's cheek and immediately went in. Sasuke walked towards his house with a real smile in his face and one thing is in his mind _'Sakura just kissed me…'_

And as for Sakura she went towards her bedroom and lay on her bed not bothering to change at all because the only thing in her mind is '_I just spend the day with Sasuke-kun and I kissed him…'_

**A/N:** Yehey! I've just finished my chapter 4. Sorry it took me so long and if this chapter is to short. I'm really trying to improve my writing skills. I hope I'll improve it in my upcoming chapters. I would also like to say thank you for all those who read and gave me a review. Thank You So Much… I don't know when my next chapter would come up but I'll try to type it as soon as possible… Read and Review…


End file.
